


A Little Fun

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suhø - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, X-EXO, X-EXO Clone Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: One day, your boyfriend came back looking the complete opposite of what you're familiar with. Is he who you think he is?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was trying to find Suhø fics(read: smut) after the release of the concept teasers (I voted and screamed for team X-Exo so much) and didn't find much so i thought, why don't I just write one? Junmyeon always make me feel like this, hes such a bias wrecker T.T He is one of the few man i will call daddy/sir, I am not the same after I saw blonde overdose era Junmyeon. Here is red haired and sexy as hell Junmyeon for all of us!

There was a short knock on your door and before you can open it, someone kicked the door open. Panicked, you grab the nearest weapon, which happened to be a butter knife and point it at the intruder.

“Junmyeon? Why are you dressed like this?” you sigh in relief when you see its just your boyfriend, confused at the drastically different appearance. Your boyfriend prefers the smart casual style of dressing, opting for neatly fitted shirts and pants that gives him a soft and classy vibe. What you are seeing now is something bold and sexy, an outfit choice that’s completely the opposite. He’s dressed in a red suit with no shirt and a black vest, a gold chain hanging on his neck.

You gulp, trying not to stare at his chiselled chest and willing your heart to stop beating so loudly. Instead you opted to look at his face, breath caught in your throat at the way he’s staring at you. His eyes are intense and full of lust, hair a matching red with the suit. Your hand reach out to touch the scar just below his eye, worried and concerned.   
“Did you get into a fight?” he hums, holding your hand and licking it sensually, eyes never leaving your face as you drop the knife and pull back, going as far away from him as possible. He sighs, expression bored as he glances at you from the corner of his eyes.

“What the fuck?!” Is this a prank? Your boyfriend would never do that! He lets go, raising an eyebrow at the curse and approaches you slowly, looking every part like a hunter stalking his prey while you feel small and vulnerable, backing away instinctively.

“Now, now, leave the cursing for later.” His voice is low and seductive, trying to lure you into a false sense of security with the sweet smile you’re familiar with. You shake your head, feeling even more on guard.   
“Who are you? What did you do to my boyfriend?” You stare at the ground when he traps you against the wall, refusing to look at him as you bite your lip.

“Hey honey.” He tilts your chin up with a finger, barely flinching when you slap his hand away.  
“Is that how you treat your boyfriend?”  
You send him a glare, praying he doesn’t notice the effect he has on you. This version of him is going to make you go crazy. He is the dark and wild side you sometimes wish your boyfriend would have, the things he would do to you... You get distracted by your own thoughts and he smirks, knowing how your resolve is crumbling down the closer he gets to you. The hint of desire that is barely hidden in your eyes, the way your legs open wider when he closes the distance, he sees it all and knows just what to do.

“I’m Suhø. You would say that im his…clone” there is a look of disdain on his face as he say the term.  
“I was stalking him for days, seeing how my original is.” He continues, hand still holding your chin as he leans in to blow softly into your ear.  
“We were supposed to eliminate them and take over, I’m not going to do that for now.” he strokes your cheek while you squirm, a hand gripping onto your arms firmly.  
“He’s boring. I’m more interested in his cute little girlfriend.” He seems to enjoy watching your struggle, cocky behaviour turning you on as a whine escape your lips when he places a finger on your lips, giving it a quick bite.

“Do you want to have a little fun? No one will know.” He leans in, lips inches from yours as you clench your fist tightly, trying to resist his charms.

“No!” you said the word with force, trying to kick him, making him force a leg between your legs and rubbing against your sensitive spot sensually. Your choked groan and the way you lean into his touch shows he’s close to getting what he wants, so he continue coaxing you.

“I know you want to. Let me show you how good I am.” He lets go of your arms, smirking to himself as you wrap your arms around his neck almost automatically, soft whines spilling from your lips as he rubs you through your shorts fleetingly. Your eyes are closed, not resisting his touch anymore as he continues rubbing you, testing the waters.

You didn’t notice his hand that moves from your head to your legs, a blue glow surrounding the area he gestured to. There’s a sound of water and with a gasp you find yourself soaked, clothes clinging to your skin. Trying to figure out what’s going on, you turn your attention to him, watching as he run a hand over himself, the same blue glow turning him as wet as you. While you were running your eyes over his body he is doing the same to you, admiring your curves with an appreciative hum. He holds your gaze, an arm around your waist to pull you close to him once again. “Guess you have to take our clothes off now, we will catch a cold in these.” Both of you knows it’s just an excuse, and you bite your tongue to stop the retort that’s threatening to come out.

“I bet you guys always have vanilla sex, that’s boring.” He yawns at the thought, a hand running down your back leisurely while you shivered. Not giving you a chance to speak, he leans down and capture your mouth in a dirty and open mouthed kiss, thrusting his tongue in as you hold onto his shoulder for support, legs feeling like jelly from the kiss. “I-its no-“ a hand snuck into your shorts, catching you by surprise as he kisses your words away. “No talking back.” He commands, grabbing your front while you nod, mind a blank as all you want right now is for him to take you.

Arms still around your waist, he falls on to the couch, hands resting behind his head casually as he study your confused expression on top of him, hands on his chest and legs on either side of him. “What is it baby?” he smiles, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “Weren’t you going to get to work?” he guides your hand to his jacket, amused at how quickly you took off his clothes. Within seconds he removes all of your clothing, leaving you with nothing while he is left in his pants. You work on his pants and he praises you, making you feel more compelled to listen to him. 

He sighs, eyes closed as his member stand tall and proud, incredibly hard and making you want him more than ever. You paused, unsure what to do, waiting for his order as you hovered above him, head tilted down to look at him properly. He’s pleased you’re listening to him well, a hand smacking your ass to get your entrance near his member. Taking the hint, you sink down onto him slowly, letting out a long and breathy moan at the familiar sensation. He doesn’t move, licking his lips as you ride him, speeding up the harder he slaps your ass. You’re a mess of moans and frenzy of hips while he barely make a sound, calm and collected while you try to get yourself to climax, huffing when he doesn’t do anything. 

He chuckles, waiting until youre close to move away at the last second, stopping your protests by thrusting two fingers in. He watches your face as you push back against his fingers, challenging you to beg for him as he fingers you at a slow pace, a hand holding your hips to stop you from moving. “Junmyeon…” the name slipped out unintentionally and he frowns, clucking his tongue in disapproval. Your eyes widen in realisation, correcting yourself quickly “Suhø…please.” You pleaded, voice desperate and frustrated, the tone he enjoys the most. He hums, fingers speeding up, letting you thrust your hips before pulling them out and licking your juices, making you unable to tear your eyes away from how obscene and lethal he looks with your juices dripping down his body, eyes hooded with lust.

With no warning he grabs you and pins you to the bed, entering you once again and groaning in satisfaction at how tight you are, hissing as you scratch his back at his rough and deep thrusts, the merciless move of his hips making all sorts of sounds and curses fall from your lips. “Fuck, you feel good.” He curses against your neck, loving the way you cling onto him as he wrecks your body and fucks you senseless, the mattress creaking in protest with every move. You couldn’t respond, too far gone to form coherent sentences as you give in to him, letting him do whatever he wants since it feels too good. His hands move to explore your body, squeezing and kneading your breasts, giving them equal attention while you pant at his ministrations.

You feel the familiar coiling of your stomach and is about to warn him when he hits your spot harshly, making you scream his name as you release. You melt into the mattress and try to catch your breath, engulfed in the light headedness of climax as you try to come down from your high. You moment of rest was interrupted when he continues moving his hips, making you moan loudly. He uses your over sensitive body to his advantage, working to his release relentlessly. 

You stroke his chest slowly, whimpering as you feel a second release coming. “Do you think I would let you cum just once?” his breaths are harsh and loud, a sure sign that’s hes close too. “We’re doing this until you can’t do it anymore.” he promises darkly, releasing soon after when you thrust your hips up defiantly with a last spurt of strength.

“You’re in trouble for doing that honey.” He warns, sitting up. With a smirk he leans his head down, tongue delving in to lick your clit teasingly. Your legs jerk up in surprise at the feeling of his tongue, unable to put it back down when he spreads your leg and forces them open while taking kitten licks. All you could do was grab the bedsheets tightly, squirming at the slow and torturous movements of his tongue in you. He continues the slow torture, patience a virtue he shares in common with your boyfriend, prolonging your release, waiting for you to beg and plead. The heat in your stomach gets unbearable, and everytime he senses it he pulls away, returning your look of dismay with one of amusement. 

“Suhø, let me cum already!” you blurt out, unable to take his teasing any longer. He chuckles at your words, sending vibrations that have your toes curling. He aims for your spot, making sure you can feel each and every movement, pinching your nipples to stimulate you further. With your second release he licks you clean, watching your chest rise and fall before standing up. Your mind is a haze as you try to focus on him, ignoring the way your muscles protest as you sit up.

“Wait!” you can’t help stopping him from leaving, holding his hand as he looks at it questioningly, before turning to you. “I…” your face flushed, unable to meet his eyes. “More...” You mumble, making him smirk dangerously as he crawls towards you, more than willing for more rounds.  
“You won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”


End file.
